The Incredible Shrinking Rachel
by smx underground
Summary: Rachel gets shrunk. Three more detectives are out for Kaitou kid. Conan's seceret is in danger.
1. BRL vs Kaitou Kid

It was another Kid Heist and Detective Conan was ready. Three Detectives were on a nearby building. All of them was tall, wore a black jacket, and had a katana with a blue tint to the blade. Another had a buzz cut, wore glasses, wore a red jacket and had a case strapped to his back. Another had jet black hair slicked back, also wore glasses and had a belt with a holder for throwing Knives. Their names were Rico, Longe, and Ben.

"This is great, our fist Kid Heist, If we catch him, we will get paid millions" Rico said

"I'm ready to kill a bad guy" Ben said

"Ben, we aren't killing anyone" Rico said

"Aw, Hey isn't that him" Ben said pointing

"I am not falling for that trick" Rico said

"No really that's him"

Rico looked to see Kaitou Kid and then he looked at Ben

"You know I really need to get you that book" Rico said

"What book?" Ben asked

"The boy who cried wolf"

(Scene Change)

Conan Edogawa aka Jimmy Kudo was on the roof of the building where the heist was taking place.

"_This where the notice said it would be" _

Conan took out the Heist notice and started reading it

"When the Radius of the Clock is shown"

Cut To Rico

"Then I will make my presence be known"

Cut to Conan

"Then I will make mine"

Cut to Rico

"The oddly colored jewel that forever shines"

Split screen

"Signed, Kaitou Kid"

(Kaitou Kid)

"Man this keeps getting easier. There's no mini-detective or Inspector" He said

"Hello Kid, or do you prefer 1412?" a voice said

Kid looked to find Rico.

"Well this is a first, so who are you. I've grown fond of Kid by the way."

"Well I'm detective Rico and I'm going to turn you in"

"You know every detective I meet makes that claim, none have carried it out"

Kid then pulled a flash bomb out and set it off

"Hey, huh?"

Kid was still standing there with the Blue Emerald, The jewel he talked about in his note.

"Catch me if you can"

Then the chase was on. Kid made his hang glider out of his cape and jumped. Rico had his own glider that relied on compressed air to give some lift. The two were racing in the sky when the two touched down.

Conan, who was watching the whole thing from the side of building, decided to follow them. He went down stairs and tried to get on his skateboard over looking the fact that it was solar power and it was night.

Kid found himself cornered with Longe and Ben, Rico closed in on him. He gave a signal and Ben threw a knife at Kids cape. Kid pulled out a flash bomb.

"Forget it, the knives are embedded in your cape, now there is no way to escape" Rico said.

Ben pointed in another direction Rico looked, falling yet again for the oldest trick in the book.

"BEN, THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME TO DO THAT" Rico exclaimed while Ben was laughing.

A thoroughly confused Kid looked at the pair and set off the bomb blinding every one. An empty cape was left in Kid's place. Kid was then on a fence top with anther cape.

"How did you ..." Longe started,

Kid interrupted "A true magician never reveals his secrets"

He got his hang glider and glided off, saying

"So long critics, see you next heist"

"Darn, come on guys lets go" Rico said

Conan just got there. Disappointed he just said "Well I think I got some new Rivals"

Then he went home .


	2. Now the story begins

A/N: Welcome to all fellow case closed fans. This is my first DC/CC fiction. So give credit, give constructive criticism, and Check all flames at the door when you come in and turn off all cell phones and pagers. Thank you, on with the story.

Rachel Moore, Daughter of now famous Richard Moore and current care-taker of Conan Edogawa, Was sitting by the window thinking about her current love interest Jimmy Kudo, who had gone missing around the time Conan showed up. Conan walked in

"Rachel, what's the matter" He said

"Nothing, I'm just thinking" She said

"Rachel, there is something I need to tell you, realize that I am endangering your very life by telling you, but I have been lying to you, I am not Conan Edogawa" Conan said as he took off his glasses "Believe it or not but Conan Edogawa and Jimmy Kudo are one and the same ."

To say that Rachel was surprised was and understatement the last thing she heard Jimmy/Conan say was "Only one truth prevails"

Then Rachel woke up. She went down stairs to find Conan waiting for her.

"Come on Rachel, you said that you would take me to school today."

"Oh yeah" she said

As they were walking to Conan's school the two had a little small talk.

"You know Conan I had a dream last night that you told me that you were Jimmy"

Conan paled at that _"Aw man the only time I get enough guts to tell her and it turns out to be a dream, you have got to be kidding me"_

The rest of the school day was uneventful.

Meanwhile... in an ally way

"You realize that that you've created the ideal killing device" Someone from a crime organization said "I'd be willing to give about 10,000,000 for that"

"And we'd be willing to sell it to you but the poison isn't for sell we aren't mass producing them" Gin said

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"Of course, but you didn't really think we'd be selling it, you small time crime organizations are so short sighted. Now that we know you have that money, we don't have a use for you"

"What! Your not goin' to poison me, are you?"

"No, poison is too good for you" Gin got out a gun

But the Small time guy tried to take the case containing the Poison, Gin shot his fore head the case opened, about three pills fell out and rolled out to the side walk

Mean while... Conan was walking on the said street when the little red and white pill rolled to his feet and Conan picked it up.

"_Could this be the poison that was given to me?" _he thought

"_Man I should be thinking more clearly, what are the chances that the exact same pill that made me shrink would show up out of nowhere?"_

A voice then said "Come on, we've done our business" Conan paled at those words

"_What did I do to deserve this? As much as i would like to give these guys a little justice, I can't in my present state. Now I know that this is the poison, I gotta get away; I can't take any chance with these guys."_

After that Conan was going to Jimmy's old house

"_Well that was a lucky shot; imagine finding something that could help cure me! But first I gotta cover all my bases. Ai is sleeping after a month without it, man is she dedicated. I guess Jimmy's going to have Conan as a guest"_

When he entered his former house, he put the pill on his desk. He then noticed a medicine bottle "_Oh yeah Rachel still has that cold, she probably left it when she was cleaning yesterday" _

Conan went toward the phone with the voice changing bowtie and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello" Rachel's voice said over the phone

"Hey Rachel"

"Jimmy?" She said

"_Man I hate this part"_

"Yes, listen Conan came over to pick something up, could you pick him up?"

"Of course and maybe we can see each other face to face huh?"

"I'm sorry but I'm going to visit my parents in America and I'm not sure when I'll be back I hope It'll be soon"

"Well at least you're not on that big case anymore?"

"I just solved it. Listen I need to get my plane, so see you later."

With that he hung up, when he heard the door and voices. The first voice was Doctor Agasa's.

"So, I'm sure you three can take care of this house right? Rachel might be coming and going, there are a lot of memories in this house for her."

"Don't worry Doctor, we won't mind" a voice of a teenage boy

The three detectives Rico, Longe, and Ben were in his house.

"_These are the guys from the Kid heist last night"_ Conan thought

"We'll be moving in tomorrow okay?"

"_Those three, they claim to be detectives and they're moving in to my house due to my extensive absence. I have to watch my back around those three"_

He heard the door open again "Conan!" Rachel shouted

"_Well I guess that's my cue"_

Rachel came into the library and found Conan

"Come on Conan, time to go home"

She then noticed a pill

"Well that was sweet of jimmy to have me notice my cold medication"

"_Wait, I never... Oh no the poison" _"Rachel!"

It was too late She already taken the poison. She looked pained for a second then fainted. Conan looked at her with fear in his eyes.

A/N: The doors close and that is it for this chapter. Now the title makes sense doesn't it? Please review .


	3. She's scary

A/N: I'm back. And now the doors open and we see what happens next

When Conan found that Rachel had taken the poison, He was panicking like a guy with a shard of glass stuck in him.

"_Come on Kudo put your self together. It's not as bad as it seems. You have to handle this like the adult turned kid you are."_

With that he proceeded to run around the room in circle shouting "What do I do" Over and over again until he calmed down he knew what he had to do.

Cut to BRL

Rico, Longe, and Ben just got out of the Kudo home. They were going to the apartment, they had to pack.

"Okay why did you insist that we rent the Kudo house, I hear people say he's been missing for well over a year now. Most people think he's dead" Longe said

"Well his father was a great mystery author; there might be some thing on Kid. Up until now that was my only reason. I'll tell you later." Rico said

Cut to Conan

As Rachel opened her eyes she saw Conan sitting on a chair. Conan Noticed that Rachel was awake. Conan started his speech

"You know, it's kind of ironic. You were right all along. All those times you suspected me. Truth is I am Jimmy. I assure you that this isn't my choice. Rather it was that day in Tropical Land when I followed those men in black; I was so engrossed with the transaction that in got hit from behind by an accomplice, Then I was fed an experimental drug that was supposed to kill me. But instead it turned me into kid"

"Co-Jimmy what does that have to do with me." Rachel said not noticing that her voice sounded younger. Then she realized something "Wait you were Jimmy all of this time! When were you planning to tell me?"

Now the main reason that Conan didn't tell Rachel wasn't because he was afraid she would get killed, Heck she would do more than duck. That was a reason but he knew she could keep a secret. The main reason was her temper, and that worsened with the bath incident. To tell the truth, he really meant it when he told his mom that Rachel scared him that one time she was so close to figuring it out.

"Ah well to answer the first question. That drug you took that you thought was cold medicine, well that was the poison I took." Conan said nervously

Rachel was processing what he had just said and then shouted "WHAT!"

"Come on I didn't mean for you to get shrunk too. I was about to get the antidote antidote, I forgot about the cold medicine!"

Then the door opened and Ai walked through it.

"Hey, Kudo what's all the noise about?"

She then noticed Conan and the shrunken Rachel.

She then looked at Conan with murderous eyes and said "Edogawa this had better not be what I think it is."

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. BTW I will only be using English names with Jimmy, Rachel, Richard, and the Detective Boys minus Ai.


	4. What's in a name

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of last chapter. This is a continuation of the last scene.

If looks could kill, Conan would've died 10000 times over with the look Ai was giving him.

"So Edogawa, Please tell this isn't the newest victim of the poison" Ai said with a cold glare in her eye.

"Eh, Rachel this is Ai Haibara Former member of the men in black and inventor of the poison" Conan said

"Rachel! You mean this is the girl you always talk about. The girl whose both you're mother figure and your girlfriend. You do realize that you have made my life even more stressful."

"Okay, I get that I'm a kid again and that this was not any of your choice. You have not answered my question: WHEN WERE YOU GOING TOP TELL ME"

Conan decided to change the subject "Well we should get you a change of clothes"

Rachel then realized why Conan was avoiding the Question "It's the bath incident isn't it? Well if I didn't know the circumstances, then yes, I would beat you in to a pulp. But now is not the time."

"Come on, We have to go to the professor's house."

After getting some clothes, which mint a red shirt with a flower on it and a red skirt the three non- kids were in the Kudo library.

"Remind me again Haibara, why do you have these types of clothes in your closet" Conan asked

"Shopping with Amy can be a very, very traumatizing event" Ai replied

"I have a feeling that she going to grow up to be a lot like Sonoko" Rachel said

"You have no idea. Anyway we need to find a name for you" Conan said

A/N: well sorry for the short ness. give me some suggestions for Rachel's name and I'll get back to the story.


	5. Name reveled

A/N: Thank you for your suggestions. The name will be reveled shortly.

Rachel was thinking of a new name. Then she thought of something "I know. How about 'Ayoko Saotome '"

Conan looked up "That's actually a good name. You got that off of some manga didn't you?"

"No!" Rachel said, a little sheepish

"_Man, she is so easy to figure out"_

"Well that doesn't matter right now I mean look at my name I got it of two mystery writers. Now we need a story to tell your dad."

"Don't worry I have the perfect story"

Meanwhile with BRL

"Wonder where we can find a file on Kid" Rico said

"Well we might find some competition; there are three People who want to catch Kid:

1. Jimmy Kudo

2. Heiji Hattori

3. The Police, More specifically, Inspector Nakamori" Ben said

"Well then it's up for grabs. With a thief that crafty, anybody can help" Rico said

"Well we should go back to the apartment" Longe said

Rachel just told a story about her going to America to chase Jimmy. Richard was drunk enough to believe it.

"He took that well" Rachel said

"Well we might as well stay at the professor's house, he'll think of something" Conan said.

A/N: Tell me if you like that name if not Will change it. if you like it get used to it becuase that how she's going to be referred to as.


	6. The Meeting

Murderers, poisonous bugs, Public speaking, these are things that people commonly fear. For one Rachel Moore a.k.a Ayoko Saotome none of these fears could compare to the horror that had befallen her: Going back to grade school.

Conan had insisted on Ayoko going back to Teitan elementary. It was also decided that she stay with Doctor Agasa under the guise of Ai's cousin. Then, Of course as with every one of Conan's friends that transfers in, Amy had that burning question and I'm sure you all know what that is.

"Hey Ayoko, Want to join the detective boys?" 

This was an offer Ayoko Had accepted.

Mean while at Teitan high

Rico, Ben, and Longe were being introduced to their class. Rico introduced them collectively

"Hello, we're BRL and we're detectives out to catch Kaitou Kid."

The whole class room sweat-dropped most were probably thinking 'Just don't go disappearing like our last detective.'

After school the Detective boys were going to see a new episode of Masked Yaiba at the Moore detective agency. Conan forgot something at Jimmy's house, He told Ayoko to wait for him. At the same time however Rico, Ben, and Longe were going to their new residence at the Kudo home. Ben noticed Conan.

"Hey Rico, There's a kid going into the house" Ben said

"Ben you are not going to get me with that" Rico said

"You're going to grow up paranoid that people are going to do that to you" Ben said

"That's only you, and that's because you always do that to me and I always fall for it"

"I swear there is a kid going inside the house."

Rico saw Conan.

'That's the kid I saw when we first saw this place. Now more that ever I see a resemblance between him and what I've seen of Kudo in the newspaper, they look like they could be brothers, Perhaps close cousins.' Rico decided to talk to him.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing?" Rico asked.

Conan looked at Rico and put on his little kid act "Oh I'm looking for something in here, my relative, Jimmy lives here."

"So you're related to Jimmy. How are you related?" Rico asked

"Distant cousins." Conan said quickly

"Well get your stuff, we are living here now but come by any time"

'I still have my suspicions about you..." Rico Mentally added.


	7. Pelude to murder

A/N: Man I feel so alone. And now I'm over it seriously I get my motivation from reading your reviews. So if I do something wrong just tell me and I'll fix it. But Moving On, in this and up coming chapters there's something that any Detective Conan/Cased Closed story has to have: A mystery. With special guest stars Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori (Correct me if I'm Wrong) From Magic Kaitou, I'll Explain Every thing to those who don't know the story. Now On to Chapter 7

It was an ordinary day in beika, Of course at Doctor Agasa's House; Conan was looking at a flyer that Ayoko was holding.

"So let me get this strait, you want to enter a contest and the grand prize to make an appearance in a big ice skating show?" Conan asked

At The Kuroba House

"That's stupid" Kaito Kuroba said, Kaito in many ways looked like Jimmy except His hair was messier. And unlike Jimmy who was a detective, he was a thief but not just any thief. He was the Kaitou 1412 otherwise Known as Kaitou Kid. Now Every one thinks Kid steals jewels for the heck of it, but he has a deeper reason for stealing. His father was the famous Tochi Kuroba, Famed magician and the Original Kaitou Kid. His father was asked by an Organzation to find the mystic jewel Pandora. He found out why they wanted it and refused. The Organzation killed him. Pandora was a jewel within a jewel, it only reveled itself under the light of the full moon. Whoever had this jewel would have ultimate power. That's why Kaito took on the identity of Kaitou Kid secretly. His goal is to Find the Pandora and destroy it.

"You just don't like it because it doesn't involve magic" Aoko Nakamori said, Aoko Looked like Rachel except for the hair. She is the daughter of Inspector Nakamori, head of the Kaitou Kid taskforce. She is also Kaito's childhood friend. But she doesn't like Kaitou Kid at all. She is unaware of Kaito's Night Job.

"Of Course" Kaito said

Back to Agasa's

"I Hate to burst your bubble, kid but who's going to take you even if you win" Rico said He and his crew were asked to come by Agasa's.

"Which is why I asked you to come here, I was hoping the three of you could take them places." Agasa said

"What!!!" The Three of the Exclaimed ant the same time

"Well I've been working on my inventions and I haven't been abele to take the kids any where."

A few weeks later both Ayoko and Aoko found out that they won. So both parties went to the ice skating rink.

A/N: I promised you a mystery I give you nothing, zip nada. I haven't gotten any reviews. School is starting soon and I'm getting new ideas for new stories so please review keep me motivated Give me the impression that you like this story. I will provide. honest.


	8. Chapter 8

Rico, Ben, Longe, Conan, and Ayoko went into the ice skating rink. It was a nice place and it was busy, every one was running around getting ready for the big show. There were lines and cables everywhere.

Rico accidently tripped on a line and almost knocked over a lighting instrument but a man caught it just in time.

"Please try to be more careful, these things aren't that cheap" he said nervously, He was Hiryu Ito, the stage's lighting technician. A nervous person, really. He was always quiet and kept to himself. He was always loyal to the production company which ran the ice show.

"Sorry, But in my defense there are a lot of chords and plugs here" Rico said

"Well that's only natural, the show is tonight."

After a short pause

"Well if you excuse me I need to prepare some stuff right now" Hiryu started.

"Hey before you go, Can you tell us where the Director's Office is?" Longe asked

"Oh, it's in the corridor that leads to the Rink"

On their way to the Office BRL decided to engage in idle chit chat… Idle was putting it lightly. Conan was a bit weirded out by their conversation but was still listening. The conversation itself had a broad selection of topics from Giant Toilets, Evil robot trash cans, and Summoning a giant elk to things like Ben Promising to find Rico a Girlfriend and the.

Listen ting to their conversation Conan formed his own opinions about the three detectives.

Rico seemed to be smart and he knew it. Thus he could be a blow hard at times but knew when he was being to obnoxious (most of the time).

"_Great, another Richard Moore, at least he seems more competent" _Conan thought

Then there was Ben, quiet at times but then butt's in to a conversation, saying Random and often stupid things. This quality seemed to tick Rico off to no end because it's usually his topics that Ben Butt's into while Rico is being serious. Ben seemed to be at odds with Rico at times but then they were good friends too.

"_I guess that sayings true the more they fight, the more they get along" _

Then there was Longe, the quietest of the group but then he was possibly smarter than Rico but was a bit tight. At first glance he seemed to be the type who'd be peaceful, but when you heard him talk, he would talk about weapons and the military and such, It kind of freaked Conan out a little.

"_Wow…"_

They came to the office. Inside stood a woman with short black hair, around late 30s-early 40s wearing a turtle neck sweater. She was reading some loose leaf documents. She looked up and saw the group.

"Well hello there! Welcome, Welcome Are you the contest winners?" She exclaimed in a voice sounding like an aunt greeting people to her home.

"Well little Ayoko Here is." Rico said

"Oh aren't you the cutest little thing! My name is Chihiro Aoyama, the director. Now All I need is the other winner and then we're all set"

"Sorry we're late" said a voice that was strikingly familiar. In came a person the looked eerily similar to Jimmy Kudo, BRL and Conan were shocked.

Longe was the first to say anything "Aren't you Jimmy Kudo?" He asked with a level but friendly voice.

"Why does every one think that I'm this Kudo Guy, I'm Kaito Kuroba!" Kaito said

"You look a lot like him and I heard he's been missing for a long time" came another voice this time it was a girl that had messy brown hair. "Hello, my name is Aoko Nakamori the other contest winner…"

"Oh, How Wonderful!! Come with me, I'll get you both into costumes." Chihiro said while looking the others "you can wait for the show to start in the lobby."

"_How secretive" _Conan thought

While in the lobby…

Rico and the others were in the lobby, waiting for the show. Rico looked at Conan

"Hey Kid, Are you hungry?" He asked in a caring tone

"Not Really" He said

"Okay"

Later at the show …

Ben was looking at the program. "It seems that the director will say some opening things before the show then the contest winners will herald in the main act."

"What is the main act any way?" Longe Asked

"Um... Some Megumi Honda ... she's been with this group for a long time now."

Ben then looked over to Rico who was deep in thought

"Hey Rico!" This caused Rico to jump "This is a lot like drama club huh?"

Rico had a bittersweet expression "Yeah it kinda is…"

Conan slipped into little kid mode and asked "What's wrong with Rico?"

"Our old High school's Drama club Brings up a lot of bittersweet memories…"Ben said

"You know you shouldn't be telling the kid that, Ben" Rico said

"Hey that's the short version, you should be thankful that I didn't go in to your long ranting and ravings about the subject"

Rico tried to hit him but Ben kept blocking him. Rico eventually gave up and just muttered "Idiot".

"_These guys might be just as competent as Richard, but they are entertaining"_

Chihiro Skated to the center

"Hello and Welcome to the Show" She exclaimed " Tonight's show will……" She seemed to choke on her words then she collapsed

A/N: There some exposition, And another update Yay


End file.
